There are a wide variety of contests, such as tennis, ping pong, etc., with which points are scored by the opposing player when the moving object, such as a ball, etc., of one player enters the specified region of the other player and the player on whose side the ball has entered cannot stop the moving object, and games that imitate this type of contest have also been presented.
However, conventional games simply imitate actual contests and it cannot be said that they provide amusement different from the actual contest for which points are competed.
Therefore, an object of this invention is to present a game toy which provides amusement that cannot be obtained with games simulating actual contests, because it is structured so that players compete for the number of pieces by avoiding the loss of a piece.